Beautiful Friendship
by Itsafangirlworld
Summary: Two girls take a liking to Aria after finding out the confident freshmen is in a relationship with their sexy English professor. Fluffy and fun...just what we need after the big reveal. Ezra is not A in the story. One shot for now but I'll keep going if I get 5 or more reviews. Who's ready for an Ezria office makeout? Review and I'll post it.
1. The Lucky One

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL or any of the characters except for my OCs.**

Being a sophmore in college has about 100 perks, and 99 of them are college guys. For the 27 girls in Professor Fitz's English class at Hollis, the term 'college guys' is taken the a whole new level. Professor Fitz is young, funny, smart, and capitol h H.O.T. I've never been one of those girls who has crushes on older men, but with that boyish grin and curly hair, let's just say the last girl who said she wasn't attracted to him turned out to be gay.

I'm Kylie. Today is a Monday. If I were still in high school, Mondays would make me groan. Now, Mondays mean an hour with Professor Fitz and then an hour break to just hang out. In The Brew, a local coffee shop, I'm getting my much needed morning wake up call. Through the doors walks a short brunette with amazing style. She's on the phone.

"Spence, if your parents won't let you move in with Toby, why not just stay in a dorm and sleep at his place whenever you want. I've got to go but if you need any help, I'm always here as an alibi. God knows you've stood in enough times for me. And I happen to be fantastic at lying to parents." She laughs. "Ok, I'll talk to you later. Tell Toby I say hi." The girl hangs up and scrolls through her phone. I assume she's looking for a certain contact. When she finds it, the girl taps the screen and lifts the phone to her ear.

"Morning, Babe. Yeah I'm at the Brew." She pauses, checking her watch. "I really don't have enough time. I barely got back to my dorm from the apartment with enough time to shower and change. I have class in like 15 minutes, and uh, so do you. Just think about all those college girls swooning over you." She shakes her head. "I know, I know, I love you, too. I'll see you later. Ok. Love you. bye. This time after hanging up she puts the phone away, advancing with the line.

I turn my attention back to the door as it bursts open revealing my best friend Jade. "Kylie, Kylie, Professor Fitz is going to be writing recommendation letters for campus jobs for freshmen if you go to his office and have an above B average he'll write you one and then you can go back to his office to get it and-"

"Woah! Slow down." I cut her off. "Take a breath and start over."

"Professor Fitz is letting people who have an above B average come to his office for letters of recommendation for campus jobs."

"You want a job?" I don't think Jade has ever worked a day in her life. Her parents are insanely rich.

"Of course not. But being alone with Fitz in his office? Sign me up. And not even just once. We get to go back to pick it up!"

I laugh. "So you're going to-" I'm cut off by the brunette girl bumping into me. She looks up from her phone, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I was just waiting for my coffee and my friend texted me. Are you ok?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm totally fine. I'm Kylie by the way. And this is Jade." I introduce us.

"Aria." She replies, shaking my outstretched hand and waving to Jade.

` "So, you go to Hollis? What year are you."

"Freshmen." She replies, nodding.

"You do look really familiar. We're sophmores." Jade pipes up.

"I'm also Professor Montgomery's daughter. I was around Hollis before I even graduated."

"Oh that's cool." I reply.

"Sometimes." She winks at us and we smile back. She may be younger than us, but her confidence is really impressive.

"So what's your major?" Jade asks.

"English. Reading, writing. I really love it."

"Really? Who's your professor?" Jade gets a slight smile on her face. Professor Fitz teaches freshmen, too.

"Friedman? She really great."

"Oh." Jade's face falls. "We have Fitz." She gets that familiar look on her face when anyone brings up our sexy English teacher.

Aria laughs. "I've heard he's really good. In more ways than one." She winks.

Just then a gorgeous girl with tan skin and a fit body comes out of the back holding a to go cup of coffee. "Aria Montgomery." The girl says, holding out the cup and smirking. Aria turns and gasps.

"Emily? What the heck are you doing here?" The girl comes out from behind the counter and they hug.

"I decided to take a year off before college for my shoulder. Paige is staying too. It was a really last minute decision, but I managed to get my job back. I wanted to surprise all of you together,so we definitely have to go out to dinner sometime."

"That's really great, Em. I'm so happy for you. How's Paige?"

The girl smiles. "She's great. We're great. I'll never forget about Maya, but I really love Paige and I know she loves me. We're really happy."

"That's so good." Aria replies. We walk towards the two friends.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we have to go. It was really nice to meet you, Aria. Maybe we'll see you around."

Aria turns toward us. "Yeah, it was great meeting you both." We wave and walk towards the door. Behind us, we hear the tan girl.

"So, how's Mr. Fitz?" She asks. We stop in our tracks. Eavesdropping is wrong, yes. But all things socially acceptable fly out the window when it comes to Fitz.

"Amazing. Perfect. It's like we're finally getting a break from all the craziness and it couldn't be better."

"What about your dad?" She asks.

"Let's just say staff dinners are not the most comfortable things. My dad and his date, Ezra and me? He's not the happiest person. But I am, and if my dad can't accept our relationship by now then it's a lost cause. I'm 18 now. A legal adult." We turn and walk back to Aria and the friend, Emily.

"Sorry, did you mean Professor Fitz? Like you're in a relationship with Professor Fitz?" Jade says. She's never been one to sugar coat.

"Sorry." Emily grimaces. "I've got to go. I'll talk to you later, Ar." With that, she disappears into the back room once again, leaving Aria looking nervous and unsure.

"Well, um. Yeah. Professor Fitz and I are dating." She resigns.

"But, you're his student. Isn't that illegal?" I ask.

"I'm not his student, actually. And I'm 18, so, there's really nothing illegal about it." We both nod, still in shock. Fitz is dating a freshman?

"Damn." Jade shakes her head. "You are one lucky girl. How long has this been going on?"

"Oh, about 3 years." She looks uncomfortable. I can see why. I remember Professor Fitz telling us he used to teach high school. They were still seeing each other while Aria was underaged and he was her teacher. "There was no force involved or anything. He thought I was older when we met. Please don't spread this around. If the story twists just a little bit Ezra, Fitz, and I could be in huge trouble. I've had enough of that for a lifetime." She laughs quietly.

"Don't worry." I reply. "We won't tell a soul." She smiles.

"You should hang with us." Jade says. "I think we could be great friends." Aria laughs and we all begin walking outside. "So, when you said he's good in more ways than one...you know first hand don't you?" She smirks. "This feels like the beginning of a fantastic friendship.

**So? If this gets more than 5 reviews I'll keep going. If not, it'll be a one shot. R and R! I'm just an ezria fangirl with a broken heart.**

**In demigods we trust...**

**~itsafangirlworld**


	2. Mr Fitz, Our Hero

**Yay! Chapter 2! I know I said there was going to be Ezria make out but I'm so much better at writing angst. And pretty much anything but kissing scenes. **

**Thank you guys so much for the amazing feedback. You guys are the best.**

**I'm changing him back to Mr. Fitz because I'm too lazy to write professor every time.**

**Disclaimer: Just like Ezra is NOT -A I am not the owner of PLL or any of the characters.**

Jade and I were walking through the halls of Hollis with Aria when it happened. We were on our way to class, she was going to hang out in Fitz's office for her hour off. We had started walking early, for virtually the same reasons. Aria had hoped to catch Fitz before he left for class. We were trying to catch Fitz before he **started** class.

The three of us were outside the door when Aria's phone beeped. She took It out of her clutch and stared at the screen for a moment. Her hand started shaking, her breathing became choppy, and suddenly her phone crashed to the floor. Through the blinds in his office window we saw Mr. Fitz look up, startled by the noise.

Aria began turning in circles, her walking off balance, and pulling at her hair. By now her face was was soaked with tears. I tried to steady her but she stepped away muttering "No, no, not him too. Please, not him too." Falling to her hands and knees the sobs become more violent. I kneel next to her and rub her back, trying to console the small girl.

Jade comes next to me with Aria's phone. "You're brother's seemed a bit tired lately. Good thing I know just how to knock him out. See you in the ER. Kisses, -A." She reads the text.

"NO." Aria shrieks, more loudly this time.

"Aria, breathe. Everything is going to be ok. Just tell us the problem." Jade says softly, kneeling down beside Aria and me. Aria scoots herself into the wall and I sit beside her, rubbing her shoulder while Jade kneels in front of her, trying to instruct her breathing. Mr. Fitz rushes out of his room, looking for the source of the noise.

By this time Aria has gotten up and started running, well tripping, down the hall towards the exit, banging into the walls as she goes. She's barely moved 3 feet when Fitz sees her and while his eyes soften, his hands tense. He runs after her and catches her, wrapping has arms around her small frame.

"Sh, sh." He struggles against his hold, still trying to get to the door.

"Let go of me, Ezra! Pl-p-PLEASE. Ezra, I have to go. They're gonna hurt him. I can't lose him, Ezra." This probably isn't the best time to notice how hot his first name is. I blush, as well as Jade, before he turns to us.

"Honey, it's gonna be fine. Just breathe." He kisses her hair and she tries to make another break for the door. "Girls, what happened?" His face is solemn, his voice serious.

Jade speaks first. "Her, her phone rang. She looked at it, dropped it and, and well, it looks like she's having a panic attack."

"She kept muttering something about 'not him, too.'"

Fitz nods, holding out his hand. "Can I see the phone, please?" Jade rushes forward and drops the phone into his hand like it's on fire.

After reading the text his eyes go wide. He scrolls through the phone before lifting it to his ear. "Emily? It's Ezra, um Mr. Fitz." Pause "I need you to go find Mike right now. Aria just got an 'A' text that she, he, they're going to send him to the ER. She's having a panic attack." Pause "I'll take care of Aria, just go watch Mike." Pause "You're a life saver, Emily. I'll let you know when she calms down." He quickly hangs up the phone.

He turns Aria to face him and holds her at arm length. Her shaky breathing moves her whole body and she looks as though she'll break in two at any moment. "Aria, I need you to listen to me. Slow your breathing. Holding your breath will stop the attack." She shakes her head no, trying and failing to hold a breath.

"I have to help him, Ezra. I can't lose my brother. I CAN'T." It looks like she's hyper ventilating , And then he does something so freaking hot...I mean, um, heroic. He cups her cheek with his right hand, holding her waist with the other, and kisses her. Right in front of us. He holds her there for at least 30 seconds, not breaking for air. I guess that's the point though, he was helping her hold her breath. Aria looks shocked at first, but quickly closes her eyes and leans into it. Jade and I almost die on the spot.

When they break apart, Fitz holds Aria's face in his hands and tilts her head up so she's looking at him. "Emily is going to watch your brother. We're not going to let anything happen to him ok? I told you, you're not alone. I'm going to protect you, whatever it takes. A can't hurt you anymore." I don't know who this 'A' person is, but they sound like a real bitch. Aria nods and wraps her arms around his waist, pulling herself closer. He holds her tight in return and we swoon, audibly sighing.

They both her to look at us and Aria smiles slightly. "You guys are great friends. A lot of people would have panicked and run. I owe you." We glance at each other.

"Well," We say at the same time.

I step forward. "We don't have any plans tonight…" Aria shakes her head, laughing and looks up at Mr. F. She whispers something in her ear and he thinks for a minute before nodding.

"Meet us at Snookers at 7." She says, a hand on Fitz's chest, a hand around his waist.

We turn to each other and squeal like 13 year olds **(I'm 13 (: )** and nod. We're about to turn to go to class when Mr. Fitz stops us. "Girls, why don't you skip the lecture this period. We're already late so I'm going to call in with an emergency." We nod.

"Thanks, Mr. Fitz. Well, um, bye Aria! Feel better."

"We'll see you tonight!" Jade adds. Suddenly the tan girl from the brew and a hot guy who must be Aria's brother round the corner.

"Mike." Aria breathes, running up and wrapping her arms around the boy while Fitz walks up to the girl and starts talking to her. He returns the hug, resting his cheek on her head.

"I'm not going anywhere, Ar. This family is messed up enough as it is." He winks. She laughs and shakes her head. The tan girl nods to Fitz, gives Aria a quick hug, whispering something and walks away.

I run up to Aria and whisper into her ear. She nods, turning back to her brother. "Mike, this is Kylie and Jade. They're a year older than me. Would you want to come even out the playing field a little for Ezra tonight at dinner? I take that back, I'm not letting you out of my sight. Mike, you're coming to dinner." He blushes and then nods.

"I guess I don't have a problem going to dinner with two hot college girls." Now it's our turn to blush. Mr. Fitz walks back to Aria and slides an Arm around her waist.

She looks up at him and smiles. "My hero." She whispers, barely loud enough for us to hear, before reaching her arm up to pull his face to hers. Mike pretends to gag and we both laugh.

This is going to be a very fun night.

**Who cares if it was a bit unrealistic if it was fun to read, right? right? Oh well! Sorry for any mistakes, i'm pretty damn tired. If you like this, check out my other stories! Review review review!**

**In demigods we trust...**

**~Itsafangirlworld**


	3. Date Night

**You guys are absolutely amazing. I can't believe the feedback I'm getting from this story. Let me know what you want to happen next!**

**I already said I'm better at writing angst but I did promise Ezria make out and unlike our favorite girls from Rosewood, I'm not a liar.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL or any of the characters.**

**Kylie's POV**

I can't tell you how many outfits I had laying out on my bed. I can't tell you how many outfits I put on before deciding on the right one. I can't tell you how many times I did and redid my hair before letting it hang lose. I can say the same for Jade. The truth is, as hot and amazing as Mr. Fitz is, that's a school girl's crush. He's the teacher everyone wants to hook up with, but no one ever does. Well, until Aria, but that's a different story.

I was more excited to see Mike. I've never been one to date younger guys, but he doesn't seem like most younger guys. And come on, he's insanely hot. Jade on the other hand, well, Jade has her eyes on a boy from her liberal arts class. She just wanted to look good for Mr. F.

When we get to Snookers, there's no sign of Aria, Mr. Fitz, or Mike. We grab a table for 6 and sit down. A few minutes later, the door opened revealing Mike and Aria. They sat across from us.

"Where's Mr. Fitz?" I ask, looking around.

"He had to finish grading some papers. He's gonna meet us here." Just then, Mr. Fitz walks through the door in a casual t-shirt, jeans, and converse. It's exciting to see him without his tie and vest. Aria stands and places her hands on either side of his face, pulling his lips down to meet hers. She bends backwards, pulling him forwards, as he wraps his arms around her waist. "Hi." She winks, pulling him to the seat next to her.

"So…" Mike starts, looking at us. "Where are you guys from?"

Jade responds that she's from Florida. "I'm from Vancouver, actually. I moved to the states for senior year and stayed for college."

"That's cool. I've never been one for hockey though, I'm more of a lacrosse guy." I smile.

"Actually, lacrosse is our national sport. Don't ask why, I don't know. I play for the Hollis women's team." He laughs.

"I play for my high school. Maybe you'd, um, like to come watch one of my games some time?"

"That sounds nice." Did Aria's brother just ask me on a date? I'm really liking this Montgomery family. Soon, the waiter walks over.

"What can I get you?" He asks, looking at Aria first.

"Can I get a cheeseburger?" She asks, glancing at Mr. Fitz. Mike turns to her looking confused.

"Did you forget that you're a vegetarian?"

Aria just smiles and shakes her head. "Just a scotch." Mr. Fitz says. I've never seen a teacher drink before. Especially not in front of a student.

The rest of us order and the waiter leaves. "I'm going to go put on some music." Mr. Fitz says and Aria nods.

"I'll come with you." Before they get up, Jade rolls her eyes.

"I guess I have to go to the bathroom then." And with that, they all stand. Aria points at me.

"Do not let him out of your sight." I nod. Then they're all gone, leaving Mike and I...Alone. Oh.

**Aria's POV**

Maybe setting my brother up with a college girl isn't the best idea. But I just want him to be happy, and for the first time in a long time he looks genuinely happy. Plus, Kylie is a sweet girl and she seems really into Mike.

I turn to Ezra when we reach the juke box. "So many choices. How will we ever decide?" I wink.

Ezra takes my hand. "I only see one song here. The one that was playing when I met the most beautiful girl in the world." I use our linked hands to pull him down to my eye level.

"B-26 it is?"

He nods. "B-26 it is."

**Jade's POV**

Truth is, I really did have to go to the bathroom. As I walked out, I saw the one person I really wanted to be with tonight. Much to my surprise, Mark Connelly was walking through the door of the grill, passing Aria and Mr. Fitz looking as though they were in their own world. He spots me and waves as I start walking in his direction.

"Jade! What are you doing here?" I blush. I didn't even know he knew my name.

"I'm out with some friends." I reply. "Are you here alone?" He nods.

"I just came by to get a bite to eat. I've been studying all day." Sigh, I love a guy who cares about his work.

I decide to go for the direct approach. "A guy as handsome as you shouldn't be sitting alone." Wink. "You should join us." He blushes.

"I don't want to interrupt anything." Mark replies.

I roll my eyes. "Come on." Taking his arm we head back to the table. Only to find it empty. I look around, starting to panic. What if whoever this "A" was was making good on their threats, and pulled Kylie down too?

"Is something wrong?" Mark looks concerned.

"I'm just not sure where my friends went. One second." I leave Mark standing there, obviously confused, and run over to Aria and Mr. F, making out in the corner. I clear my throat and they pull apart, blushing.

"Kylie and your brother aren't at the table." Instantly all the color drains from her face. Mr. Fitz laces his fingers with hers.

"Don't panic, Ar. We can't to conclusions." She nods, but I can tell she's trying hard to control her breathing. "Let's check the bathrooms. Jade, you look outside." I nod and run out the door, waving Mark over to help me. What if there really is something out here?

**Ezra's POV**

I run into the bathroom following Aria, only to see her shaking her head and laughing. I follow her gaze to the counter where Kylie is perched. Her legs are wrapped around Mikes waist and both they're lips are swollen. Their cheeks are bright red.

"Well," I say, resting my hand on Aria's shoulder. "We found them." She just nods, looking around the bathroom.

"Memories." She sighs.

"We should go outside and tell Jade everything's ok." As I start to turn, Kylie jumps down and grabs Mikes hand.

"We'll do it." I can tell she's just trying to escape the awkward situation.

After they leave, I smile at Aria and raise an eyebrow.

"You know that saying, 'history repeats itself'?" She asks.

I nod and wrap my arms around her waist, lifting her onto the ledge. "I'm started to like that saying more and more."

And then we're back on that first day. Before all the drama, before all the tears. We were just two people hitting it off and now we're two people in love. Her hands run through my hair and down my back, reaching under my shirt to trail her nails along my spine. I moan when she lightly bites my lip, presses her chest forward, pulls my head closer, closer, closer.

I know. I **know** in that moment that this is the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with. In sickness and in health, through good and back. I will love her through thick and thin.

**Kylie's POV**

Mike and I walk outside to find Jade against the brick wall with Mark Connelly in front of her. They're to into they're make out to notice us walking out. Mike and I look at each other, shrug, and smile. We head to my car and continue where we left off.

Maybe the night didn't go exactly as planned, but who's to say this wasn't even better? This will definitely not be the last triple date we go on.

**Love it? Hate it? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Lmk what you want to see next. Love you all so much.**

**In demigods we trust...**

**~Itsafangirlworld**


	4. Lucky btches

**Yay! Another chapter! I had no idea where to go with the story line so I decided to add another POV. I feel like Lauren really represents a little bit of all of us fangirls. I hope you like it! You guys are the best.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my fangirling heart and my ezria feels. I don't own PLL or any characters other than my OCs.**

**Lauren's POV**

It had been a long day of studying and hard work. With all the exams I have coming up, I don't know how I have time to breathe. Still, I managed to squeeze in enough time to head to the grill for a quick dinner. I was trying to eat my burger and study at the same time when I saw him walk in.

At first, I hadn't noticed anything different about the table in front of me. I recognized Jade from my design class and her friend Kylie. There was another girl sitting across from them. She was small, with chestnut hair flowing down her back and a familiar face. A boy sat next to her, across from Kylie. I can't see his face, but he looks young. Probably in high school.

And then, the last person I expect to see here walks in. Ezra fits, in jeans and a t-shirt. Looking sexy as ever.

He looks around the pub like he's looking for someone. His eyes light up when he looks at Jade and Kylie's table. What? When he starts to walk over, the small brunette stands, smiling. And then, well, she pretty much demonstrated the fantasies of every girl who's ever seen Mr. Fitz. Her arms slide around his neck and my eyes are frozen. His go around her waist and I can't look anywhere else. Have you ever seen your teacher kiss someone? It's like watching a puppy moon walk. You don't know whether to be scared or intrigued. But this isn't just any teacher we're talking about. This is Mr. Fitz. And that part of me that would be scared, is really only jealous. It's not just a peck, either. Lucky bitch. She leans back, pulling him with her, deepening the kiss before interlocking their fingers and pulling away.

She says something and winks, pulling him into the seat next to her. I hear him tell Kylie and Jade to call him Ezra instead of Mr. Fitz. Let me correct myself: lucky bitch**_es._**

Look, I wasn't eavesdropping. I was simply becoming aware of my surroundings. You would have done it too if you were me. Oh god...His muscles tense under the thin t-shirt as he turns to look at the waiter. He orders a scotch. I'll keep that in mind for future reference, I mean, um, I didn't know teachers liked scotch…

I try to come up with different situations in my head. Maybe the brunette is his girlfriend and the boy is his brother? Or hers? But why are Kylie and Jade there? An the girl looks like she's barely old enough to be a freshman? Is he paying her? None of this makes any sense. But that doesn't make me any less jealous.

They get up and go over to the juke box. The way they look at each other, the comfort in their eyes when they meet makes me doubt she is in this relationship, or whatever it is, against her will.

They're laughing, talking, kissing, holding hands, being a couple. Being a normal couple. But when you look at them, the age difference is hard to ignore. If she knows Kylie and Jade she's probably at least a freshman, though. Right? So she must be 18. Which technically means the relationship is legal. Unless the young girl is his student. But I doubt Mr. Fitz would ever be stupid enough to risk his career to date a student.

Glancing back to the table, I see Jade has left, too. That leaves Kylie and the young boy. They look slightly uncomfortable, like a first date. Maybe he's here with Kylie? This is like a mystery, rom-com, soap opera all in one. And I'm fangirling over every minute of it.

I should probably be doing my work. Or eating at the very least. But this is just too interesting to look away. History can wait. I mean, it's called history for a reason, right?

I wonder if I would ever date down. I usually go for older guys, but everyone I've ever seen Kylie with has been older than us, too. This must be some guy to-

Holy. Crap. He stands and takes Kylie's hand, helping her up. The boyish grin, the athletic build, the light brown hair...Holy. Crap. Yup, I'd date down for a change to do him. I mean...date him. I swear I'm not a slut. Well, not a complete slut. I'd only bang him if he bought me flowers first. I promise.

Kylie laughs and stands, following his lead towards...the bathroom? Potty break? Huge turn off. Wait. I see Kylie go in with him. Ohhhh. How did I not get it sooner? I mean, this isn't the first time I've heard of hook ups in the pubs infamous bathroom. Heard of it? I've done it!

I turn my attention back to Mr. Fitz and the girl. They're in their own world, a world where their relationship is completely normal. Once again, they lean in and though everyone has their own opinions on PDA, I can't deny how hot it was.

When Jade walks out of the other bathroom, she looks towards the front door to see a guy I recognize from school, but I don't know anything about him. He spots her and waves, and they meet in the middle of the pub and begin talking. Jade drags him over to the table, probably to introduce him to Kylie's guy, only to find it empty.

All the color drains from her face and her eyes go wide. Leaving the poor guy standing there looking confused and worried, she sprints over to Fitz. She coughs to interrupt the make out and explains something to them frantically. The girl looks like she's seen a ghost.

I see Fitz intertwine his fingers with her and attempt to comfort her. They split from Jade and she grabs her friend before running outside. The couple of the night walks past my table to get to the bathroom. I hear the girl mutter something about finding her brother and Kylie? About someone taking them? So he is her brother!

I should probably offer some information. I do know where they are, after all. But that would mean explaining why I was watching them. They were headed to the bathroom anyway, right? Look, I panicked, ok? I'm really not a bad person.

After a few minutes, Kylie and the boy come out of the bathroom, slightly red. But Fitz and the girl...nope. They're still in their, probably picking up where the other couple left off.

Maybe I didn't have time to watch any TV today. But I think I just watched something better. It was certainly entertaining. And I suddenly recognize the girl from my pottery class. Her name is...um...Aria! Fitz and Aria. I ship it. I ship it hard. Fitzria? Well, his first name is Ezra. Ezria? New hollis OTP: Ezria.

You heard it here first, folks. I'm a real live fan girl.

**So? I really hope you liked it. This was SO MUCH FUN to write. I'm really lost as to where to take the story so lmk what you want to see next in a review. R & R for cookies! 3 you all sooooo much.**

**In demigods we trust…**

**~Itsafangirlworld**


	5. Help!

**Hey guys! Sorry this isn't another chapter but I'm in a serious rut right now. Fanfiction makes me so happy and I want nothing other than to continue writing but I just don't know if I have the motivation anymore. **

**I need inspiration. I'm asking you to help me find that inspiration. **

**Leave your favorite fanfics and their authors, whether its for PLL, Percy Jackson, Teen Wolf, The Host, Twilight...any of your favorites, in a review. M rated are fine, too. **

**If I get 5 titles and authors, I'll continue this story. If not, I will ****_temporary discontinue_**** it until further notice.**

**You guys are my fangirl family and I love you all so much. I know you can do this one favor for me. **

**In demigods we trust...**

**~Itsafangirlworld**


End file.
